


the doors of eden

by brieflygorgeous



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brieflygorgeous/pseuds/brieflygorgeous
Summary: in a garden of light, a boy awaits salvation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the doors of eden

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy hello this is the result of me screaming for the last four hours because of son dongju god bless that teaser. i know this is really really short but i thought whats the harm in posting it anyways? lets hope oneus delivers more of that good, slightly profane, content so maybe i'll revisit this and write an extended version or just more drabbles in this amazing universe

in a garden of light, a boy awaits salvation.

embraced by a bed of daisies, he reaches out his hand for nobody to hold.

unforgiven, he must wait, alone.

_[in his dreams, the tree of life has withered]_

_[in his dreams, there are hands around his neck. stained blood red rose, the hands seek for repenting. self-flagellation is the price for purification]_

_[what must have been his sin, he cannot remember]_

_[though deep in his soul, he knows. he knows]_

for a thousand years, the boy dreams the same dream.

_[tenderness stained red by sin. knowledge, the most forbidden fruit]_

one by one, his darling daisies wilt.

_[innocence corrupted and deceived]_

in a garden of darkness, the boy awakens.

_[what have you done, dongju?]_

the doors of eden have opened.

“come in,” dongju whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
